The Only Exception
by EuphoriasBox213
Summary: She never thought that the world would end, especially when she got stuck in the U.S. When Ex-Agent, Eva Lorington, saves cute-accent-speaking Daryl Dixon's life, her feelings toward people change.
1. Chapter 1

**I've been reading a lot of Walking Dead fics, and thought I'd try it out! This is the first chapter, short I know, but I did it quickly. If you guys think it's good, I'll make the following chapters long. Please review and tell me if it's any good.**

**Also: I've been watching a lot of The Walking Dead, and the movie RED a lot while I was reading these fics. So I thought It would be cool to put both together in some way. (:**

**On another note: Chapter 2 won't be up until tonight or tomorrow, it should've been posted yesterday, but my computer decided it would be funny to restart itself. So I have to rewrite the whole chapter. **

**Just be patient and wait a little longer!**

_**Authors note: I know that this story is a bit low on actual sophistication, even rated M. Truth is I don't bother focusing on the high vocabulary and grammar, because I write this story quickly and for the fun of it. If you would like the potential of this story to be higher, let me know. :)**_

* * *

><p>Driving in this unfamiliar heat was bothering Eva. She'd been in hot places before, for her missions, but the humidity was just the cherry-on-top to an uncomfortable day.<p>

Before the world ended, Eva had been on a mission in Decatur, Ohio. Something about killing the mayor of that town. Ten years ago he plotted the destruction of the Saint-Michel bridge in Paris. Failed obviously, something about the wires not being right. She didn't remember much of the details, but she didn't care for something so small. Now her mission was much bigger, to survive.

Now she was on her way driving down south to a safety center in Georgia. Somewhere by Atlanta is what the old couple told her back by the border of Ohio and Kentucky, she had found them in the back of a room in a pharmacy when she was scavenging for supplies. They seemed kind, but frightened, hoping that Eva wasn't a walker. When she found them, they didn't even have weapons to protect themselves. How they managed to survive the end of the world, she didn't know. Somehow, an unbelieveable urge deep down inside her convinced her that she should stay with them, just for awhile.  
>Their names were Frank and Elda, and they told her stories, to pass the time, about how they used to travel the world when they were young. Eva seemed happy when they all shared something in common, yet when she traveled the world, it was for a job, not for fun. After a week or so, the couple told Eva that she had to leave, because they eventually realized that their time had come. Sadly, she knew they were right, after seeing how difficult it was for them to manage on a day to day basis. They comforted her when she seemed upset to leave them so helplessly.<p>

_~"We've lived our lives happily m'dear, no need for sadness if it is our choice." Elda smiled at her._

_"Yeah, I can finally relax when I die." Eva chuckled, Frank had a weird, yet acceptible sense of humor._

_"Are you certain you wont come with?" Eva's voice was gentle, asking them one more time before she left._

_"This is the end of our story, sweetheart. But we want you to go on living for us. Even though the world isn't what it used to be, I'm sure you can find the beauty in it." Elda showed a sad, but happy smile while brushing her hand across Eva's cheek, her eyes seemed to well with tears. Eva knew the old lady was right, they were very old and wouldn't be able to survive much longer.~_

That was the last time she had seen them, ever. The feeling she had in her chest was uncomfortable. Eva Lorington was not one to get so emotional so easily, she was an agent after all, she never showed any emotion to anything she did for her job. Some days she'd kill people, and other days she'll send some to life-long prison. She had been doing this for almost ten years, never all this time had she felt sorry for her victims, never all this time had she felt alone. But now she had missed the company of the old couple, and she couldn't believe herself.

_~Hey, the world ended, anything could change.~_ She thought to herself.

The thought of a safety center in a big city seemed to have faded away. She didn't care for much of it anymore, but was doing it for them. For Frank and Elda. She was longing for company again.

She could tell that it was still pretty early outside, the sun was barely over the horizon. What day was it though? She was now driving down highway I-20, she still had an hour or so until she met the outskirts of the city.

Daydreaming wasn't a usual thing for her, but she's never had to drive this far alone, with no one else with her, and no radio.

_~"Ms. Lorington, when you retrieve back to headquarters on Monday, we will need to ship you out again."_

_"No suprise to me, it's my job none the least." She talked into her phone looking annoyed._

_"A trip to New York will be needed, you will have a plane to fly you there, and when you reach the destination we will give you coordinants to your next mission. You will not be staying in New York for more than three hours. When you get transported to the correct destination, get your mission done, and head back immediately."_  
><em>The man through the phone spoke without emotion.<em>

_"Copy that sir. There's a reason why I'm being shipped to one place, then transported to the next, isn't it?__"_

_"Your target has suspect of you finding him. He has already set up tracking placements all over the city, he will be having more than one subject following you. They know you will be placed in New York. Find them, take them out."_

_"And the traking placements?"_

_"Your business in New york will give us enough time to hack into their system to shut down the base of their computers for a certain amount of time. In the meantime, you will know what to do"_

_She sighed. "All right."~_

The flash back gave her some discomfort, forcing her to remember all of the missions in the past, so tedious, so tiring. And then, a thought from the back of her mind surfaced up.

I miss England.

Her home back in England was peaceful, even though she wasn't there often, because of her damn job. But nonetheless, she still missed it. She missed sketching flowers that grew in her backyard.  
>She also missed reading classic books like "The Great Gatsby", "Of Mice And Men", and her favorite, "Pride And Prejudice". She was a sucker for love stories, but never seemed to be in one heself. Eva was always either with men that she had to kill, her co-workers, or family. She missed it all in England.<p>

But now she probably will never find a way back.

She tucked that thought back down as she saw a sign.

Altanta, 8 miles.

She'd been day dreaming longer than she thought.

"Why did the world have to end this way" Her british accent spoke out with sorrow, seeing a walker staggering towards the fast car, partly feeling sorry for it. And then she looked at her gas tank.  
>The dial was pointing at empty.<p>

_~Shit~_ She thought. She'd only be able to drive for a few more miles, then she'd have to venture into the city. Get supplies, get another car, and find that safety center.


	2. Chapter 2

**Yay, finally chapter two is up. I'll probably have to reread this and fix it. I uploaded it as soon as I was done, since I was so anxious!**

**I promise the third chapter will come sooner than it took for this one.**

**Enjoy!**

_**Authors note: I know that this story is a bit low on actual sophistication, even rated M. Truth is I don't bother focusing on the high vocabulary and grammar, because I write this story quickly and for the fun of it. If you would like the potential of this story to be higher, let me know. :)**_

* * *

><p>When the camp was running out of supplies, the survivors debated around the campire on who's to go into the city to get more.<p>

"I can go, I move really fast on my own. In and out. Easy." Said Glenn, even though he didn't want to go, he knew that he was the one best fit for the job.

"You know the city has too many geeks walking around, if you're going by yourself you better take a gun." T-Dogg exclaimed.

"No, not a chance, if I shoot off a round then it'll just be suicide. If you guys are that worried then I'll bring another person along to help me out, but not a group." Glenn hated bringing too many people along, it draws too much attention.

Everyone sat in silence, debating to themselves on who would offer to go, but before anyone else could say anything, Glenn spoke again.

"I'm going to take Daryl." Everyone was kind of shocked, yet relieved that they didn't have to volunteer.

"Why the hell would you bring Daryl?" Andrea spoke out, thinking that working with a Dixon was also a suicide act.

"His crossbow is a lot quieter than a gun, I'd bring someone else, but do you really think he's going to let someone else use his crossbow?" No one said anything, because with Daryl Dixon, hell would freeze over first before he let anyone borrow his stuff.

"Here's the thing, who's going to convince Daryl to go?" Dale was always wise with his questions, because he had a point.

"We'll just tell him that we're running out of supplies. The least he can do is help out." Lori said. And right when Lori said that, Daryl just happened to be walking by.

"Ay Daryl," Shane looked at Daryl who seemed to be getting water to clean the arrows to his crossbow. "Let me have a word with you."

"Yeah? What?" He didn't seem too annoyed, but maybe it's because he had something else to concentrate on.

"Listen here, ugh-the group and I were having a discussion about who's going back to the city to get more supplies. And uh-Glenn said he'd do it, but only if you came along" After hearing what Shane said, he stopped what he was doing to look at him.

"Why me?"

"Your crossbow there, it's more quiet then a gun." Shane just looked at him, hoping he'd get an answer out in the next few seconds.

"As much as I don't love workin' with that chink over there, I was gunna go anyways. Crossbow needs some oil." Daryl's reply seemed to make everyone feel relieved, but upset knowing that the only reason he was going to go was for himself, and not for everyone else.

"We leave first thing tomorrow."

* * *

><p>When morning came only a few people were up this early, and two of those people were Glenn and Daryl. They were getting ready in their own tents, trying to be spend as much time away from eachother before they went into the city, where eachothers' company was all they were going to have.<p>

When Glenn was finishing emptying out his backpack, and Daryl cleaning his arrows, they both met up at the same time.

"We're takin' my truck." Daryl was the first to speek, and Glenn didn't protest. Mainly because no one else would seem okay on them taking their cars. Another reason because he didn't want to disagree with Daryl, it's too early in the morning to be having an argument.

They never said more words other than "Ready?" and "Yeah" to eachother when they packed up the truck and left for the city.

* * *

><p>Eva was only a few miles from the entrance of the city. She was angry about walking the rest of the way, the sun had now risen over into the middle of the sky. It was hot, really hot, and it was humid, really humid. Sweat was dropping down from her temple and off the side of her face. ~This trench coat doesn't do me any justice~ She laughed to herself, but she needed the coat if she was going to go into a big city by herself. The pockets were useful for having small supplies, or protective gear, like throwing knives. She rose her hand and cupped over the pocket just at her left.<br>She hadn't completely lost all of her agent gear, she kept all that didn't require technology.

After a few moments of walking she could she a staggering corpse in the distance, comepletely oblivious to world around it as it ran into a fence a couple of times. As she got closer to it the creature noticed, and started marching towards her. Eva was about to reach over and grab one of her handguns when she remembered something that Frank said.

"Don't shoot around here unless you've got some seasoning on ya', sound draws more of them and before you know it, you're dinner."

She stood there and watched as the creature got closer, then she reached down to grab her 9-inch boot knife that strapped to her thigh. Standing her ground, Eva waited as until the creature was only a feet away. Then she kicked it in the chest with her boot with so much force that it flew back about five or sixe feet.

_~Damn, I must've forgotten how much strength I had in me~_ Even from the lack of food, she still manages to kick ass. The walker was still reacting to the blow into the chest and was struggling to get back up. Before it even had the chance, Eva walked over and stomped a foot into it's neck, restraining it from getting up. She bent down to examine the grotesque face, "What on earth could this be." She felt disgusted, having a smell of the rotting scent the flesh gave off. A second later, Eva plunged the knife deep in between the walker's eyes, causing it to stop moving at once.

A moment later she withdrew the knife from it's head, the wound gushed dark blood. "Disgusting." She wiped her knife on the ragged clothes of the un-moving corpse and tucked it back into its holster.

"Next time, I'm not taking that long to kill something, there's bound to be more in the city." She spoke outloud, even though she wasn't with anyone. The thought of killing them was pretty easy,  
><em>~At least they don't shoot back at me with guns~<em> She laughed.

She looked up at the metal fence and examined it, there was a large vertical tear through it. She stood up and walked over to the fence to get a better look at it, the tear was more than large enough for her to fit through it. _~Must've been here for a long time, even before the world ended. A shortcut for people who wanted to move in and out of the city quickly.~_ Eva slipped right through the hole and walked towards the buildings up ahead. No other walkers to be seen just yet, but this part of the city is seemed very deserted. When she reached the building, Eva pressed her back against the cold wall. She peered over the corner and into the street, she could see a few walkers, but not too much that she couldn't handle herself. Over into the distance, maybe 50 yards away, she could see a gun shop. It's windows were smashed, but Eva can still tell that the shop was still stocked with a few guns.

_~That would be the first place that I should go to.~_ She thought to herself. Eva was running out of bullets for her handguns, and it wouldn't hurt to maybe pick up a few more other guns while she was at it. _~Maybe a shotgun would come in handy.~_ She laughed. For her, it was quite fun to handle bigger guns when she had the chance.

She closed her eyes and breathed slowely, Eva straightened herself up and grabbed her knife, getting ready to move quickly through the walkers. Three seconds were counted before she turned the corner and bolted down the street. The walkers up ahead by the store didn't seem to notice, but the one's up close eventually did when she came close. Slashing the first walker she encountered right in the head, almost slicing the it in two. A second walker came staggering behind her, she never seemed to lose her attention on it when she hit the living corpse in the shoulder with the back of her ankle, the great force sent the walker down to the ground. Another came at her side and Eva stabbed it in the eye, causing it to stop moving and collapse onto the floor. Two or three more walkers were about 20 yards away, meanwhile she walked over to the one trying to get back up, but it didn't have the chance when she plunged the knife deep into it's skull. It was pretty much "Rinse and repeat" for the rest of the staggering corpses.

Eva felt relieved when the gun shop was right before her eyes. She looked around just to make sure that there were no more walkers. And there wasn't. She stepped through the broken glass door and checked quietly for any possible one's hiding in the store, but there wasn't any. Smiling to herself, she dropped her guard and browsed around for guns, acting like a happy teenager shopping for new school clothes.

It may have been a half an hour or so of having some fun, but it was then when she noticed a loud noise coming from the floor upstairs. The sound was quite peculiar to her because it seemed too loud for a walker to make.

Her mind was telling her to just ignore it and pack up and leave the building, but something deep down told her to go check it out. She packed up all the bullets she could carry in her pocket, loaded up her handguns, and walked to the inner doorway that led up to the stairs.

Right before she took the first step, the spotted a decent shotgun lying on the counter.

_~This might come in handy.~_

* * *

><p>Eva made her way slowly up the stairs and into the second floor. She definitely could hear something going on in the far distance down the hall. There were no lights, but the sun showed through the window to light up parts of the rooms. She moved further down into the hallway until she heard voices.<p>

"Help me!"

She froze up a bit, darting into a clear room and then looking over the wall to continue looking down the hall. The voice sounded like it belonged to a man, not a walker.

_~Walkers don't talk~_ She reminded herself. All walkers do is groan and moan. But she grabbed the shotgun nonetheless.

Just to make sure.

Instead of taking her time, she ran down the hall and into the room right before the one where she heard the voices from. To her luck, part of the wall had been crumbled down, making a second doorway to the upcoming room. She peaked through it and saw two guys and walkers, most already on the ground, and the living was about to be eaten.

One guy was asian decent, and the other was white and had a crossbow. She played the situation in her mind.

~There were probably too many walkers, and he couldn't get his crossbow ready in time.~

Each walker had an arm in it's grasp, ready for biting. Eva wasn't goign to let that happen.

She cocked her shotgun.

* * *

><p>When the guys got to the city, they parked the truck a ways from the fence.<p>

"Let's go from top to bottom if we're going to re-supply, it'll make the trip faster."

Daryl didn't want to argue with Glenn either, he just wanted less time with him as possible.

They ran towards the fence, and then noticed something laying on the floor. It was a walker, and it wasn't "alive." They stood in silence, examining the huge gash in it's head.

"Someone else has been here, could it be another survivor?" Was all Glenn could say.

"I ain't stickin' around to find out, c'mon let's go." Daryl pushed the thought of someone else alive being in the city, he stepped over the corpse and climbed through the fence, waiting for Glenn to do the same. He did, only because he wanted to get in and out as fast as possible. As they rounded the corner they stopped dead in their tracks, seeing about seven or eight unmoving bodies laying around in the street.

Oh yeah, someone was definitely here before them. Glenn frowned, a little frightened of who might be here in the city with them. A crazy person? A stronger walker? It could be anything. Daryl then pushed Glenn's back, reminding him to forget what it might be and to just do what they came here for. They didn't say any other words to eachother as they crouched down the street. When they stopped behind Glenn whispered Daryl the plan.

"Instead of going through the gun shop and up the building, we should go around and up the ladder, the store that we need to get to is towards the back. Then on our way back we'll go through the gun shop and back out to the truck. Really quick."

Daryl nodded and they snuck quietly towards the back of the building and up the ladder which led to an smashed window. It seemed that Glenn knew that there was going to be a shortcut all along.  
>When they climbed inside, the hallway seemed really dark, and only the sun was lighting up parts of the building.<p>

"Down pass these cubicles, there should be a room that has first aid kits, they always keep those in the back room of business buildings."

"Then get oil for my crossbow."

"Yes, you can get as much oil as you want from the gunshop after we're done here."

They walked into the back room, only half of it was lit by sunlight. Glenn walked in the room first, but hadn't notice the metal filing bins stacked up by the doorway. He tripped right over them,  
>causing a loud ruckus. Daryl grabbed him by the collar and yanked him up violently.<p>

"What the hell chink! You tryin' to draw walkers into this damn room?"

"I-I'm sorry!"

But before they could even react to the whole situation, they heard groans coming from the hallway and closeby rooms.

Walkers.

And sooner or later there were about five or six walkers that entered the room. Glenn panicked and slammed a crowbar into a walkers head and Daryl shot an arrow in another's. It took a while for Daryl to cock his crossbow so Glenn was crowded by three walkers.

"Daryl! Help me!" He managed to knock off a walker, but another was about to bite into his shoulder.

"Shut up, I'm tryin'" Daryl then shot the one on Glenn's side.

Sadly a walker got each of them in a grasp, and Daryl had no time to get his crossbow ready, and Glenn accidently dropped his crowbar. Go figure.

Daryl was screaming "Get the hell off me!" when Glenn was just screaming. And after that, it was all a blur.

There was two gunshots.


	3. Chapter 3

**Okay so I kinda posted the third chapter right after I posted the second. I already had most of it written out, so I just finished it.**

**My bestfriend made me. (:**

**Enjoy and review if you'd like.**

**_**Authors note: I know that this story is a bit low on actual sophistication, even rated M. Truth is I don't bother focusing on the high vocabulary and grammar, because I write this story quickly and for the fun of it. If you would like the potential of this story to be higher, let me know. :)**_**

* * *

><p>The two walkers dropped dead right before her eyes, and from what she could see, the two men were unharmed. Even though she had no idea of who these people are, she was relieved, and happy. The one with the baseball cap seemed frightened, and the other one just seemed annoyed. She didn't plan on meeting survivors in this kind of situation, but it was better than nothing.<p>

_~Might as well give myself away, not going to do myself any good by hiding in the shadows. Just put on a wining smile and hope they wont try to kill you in return.~_

* * *

><p>"Hello boys", They heard a british accent come through the darkened part of the room. Daryl raised his crossbow at the direction of the voice. A second later, a slender woman in a dark green trench coat stepped out, holding a shotgun with one hand, half of it was rested on her shoulder. And her other hand just rested at her side,"Found yourselves into some trouble have we?", She smiled.<p>

At first, Daryl only noticed how attractive this girl was. She was wearing black short shorts that clung tightly to her thighs, and a black tube top that showed little of her slim stomach. Her long legs hidden beneath knee-high boots that laced all the way from bottom to top. This girl had long, soft, brown curls, and stunning green eyes. This girl was definitely a sight to see.

But then Daryl reminded himself that this girl is not innocent.

_~She might'a gotten rid of the walkers, but she's still a stranger, carryin' a gun.~_ He thought.

She was armed, Daryl could obviously see. She wore a black belt low on her hips, each side had a handgun tucked in a holster. Just a few inches below her shorts, strapped what seemed like a long knife hiding in another holster. There where pockets in the trench coat, but he didn't know what hid in them.

"Who the fuck ar'ya?" Daryl spoke loudly, still pointing his crossbow at her. She rose an eyebrow and smirked, not caring about the crossbow pointed at her face. This was about the hundreth time that Eva had been in this situation, she wasn't intimidated.

"Oh, I believe I just became your savior." She chuckled slightly, showing her pearly whites through full lips. That just made Daryl glare.

"I asked ya' a damn question! Now answer me! "The dirty blonde stepped forward. She smiled again. _~This guy was certainly cute when he was angry.~_

"What a cute accent you've got there." for a second she could've sworn she saw Daryl ease up on his glare, but he still stood his ground, still pointing his crossbow at her.

"No need to worry, I mean no harm. The names Eva. Now if you don't mind, I'd feel much better if you would stop pointing that dreadful thing in my face." She gave both of them a comforting smile,  
>in hopes of winning them over. She really wanted to be friendly. Before all of this she couldn't trust strangers, but after Frank and Elda, and the end of the world, trust didn't matter much to her anymore.<p>

It took a moment, but then Daryl lowered his weapon. He still stood in the same place, not letting down his guard, watching her every move carefully.

"How long have you been in the city?" Glenn spoke out from behind the dirty blonde.

"A few hours perhaps, my car ran out of gas, was thinking that I could find a new one to take off in, but not without re-supplying first. I was on the floor below here, and then I heard a scuffle upstairs, too loud to be walkers." She lowered her shotgun to set it on the floor, and she began to walk slowly around the room, making the two guys tense up.

"And then I found you two, getting ready to be dinner." She smiled again at them, her radiance was obviously working when she could feel their tension dropping, but it hadn't gone away completely.

"Well, uh-thanks for saving our asses." Glenn gave a small half smile.

"I think I deserve more than a small 'thank you' don't I?" She gave a smirk and put a hand on her hip. And then there was the awkward moment.

Daryl and Glenn looked at eachother in silence with weird stares that meant them thinking of something sexual. When Eva caught the stares and understood what they meant, her smirk dissapeared. Thinking that maybe it wasn't the right move to act that way.

"Oh for the love of God, the world ends and still I can't say a thing like that without people given the idea that I'm some sort of whore." She rolled her eyes and walked to the two, "I'm just asking for friendly company, it wouldn't hurt to be with others would it?"

She became a little sad, thinking of Frank and Elda.

Daryl turned to her and gave a frown. "well we don'make friends wit' people we don' trust." Glenn put an arm on Daryl's, "C'mon man, she seems okay." Then Daryl shrugged him off violently.

"Get yer hands off me chinaman!" Glenn stepped back aways trying not to cause a fight, but Daryl was already moving forward to the asian man, getting ready to punch Glenn in the face.

Eva thought for a moment, and then she walked towards the two, and only Glenn noticed. She put a hand, softly, on Daryl's arm. Her hand was barely touching his arm, but she could feel how toned his bicept was. She smirked at herself and a split-second later, she gave Daryl a stern look that meant. "Stop it." To Glenn it seemed like a suicide act, to stand up to Daryl like that, but all Daryl did was look back into her eyes, and walked back a few feet.

"Daryl, it wouldn't hurt to have her come with us back to camp, you know that everyone would like to know that there are others besides us." Glenn was still trying to keep his distance, incase Daryl got angry again.

Camp? A place to stay? She had her hopes up.

"How's I supposed 'ta know she aint gonna blow our brains out when we ain't payin' attention!" Daryl walked back over to Glenn while pointing at Eva.

There was a short silence in the room again.

"How about I give you my guns?" Eva spoke out. The two men looked at eachother for a moment as if having a conversation in their heads.

"Alright, give 'em. But you bes not try anythin'." Daryl grabbed her shotgun on the floor and place the strap over his shoulder. Eva happily gave her two hand guns to Glenn. They were about to leave when a walker staggered through one of the doorways. Daryl already had his crossbow ready and shot it right between the eyes.

"We've been here for too long, the geeks must've heard the gunshots." Glenn sounded frightened.

"Lets get our asses out of here!" Glenn grabbed the first aid kits and the three of them ran while having two more walkers following them.

On the way down she thought to herself. _~Why didn't Daryl ask about the knife?~_ She clearly noticed Daryl staring at it a few moments ago. She smiled thinking that he probably didn't ask, affraid to admit that he was staring.

They managed to run down into the shop and grabbed a couple of other things that their quick glances made them think about what would be right to take. Daryl took some time finding oil but managed to find it. They ran down the street that had the corpses on the floor, and climbed through the fence.

"Guess we both know who killed all those walkers huh Daryl?" Glenn tried to ease the tension of running away from walkers, but Daryl didn't say anything.

They all down under the bridge towards Daryl's truck. "I'll ride in the back" Eva suggested. No one said anything else as they loaded up quickly and drove off.


	4. Chapter 4

**Yay for chapter 4! It didn't take very long, only because I had most of it typed already. **

**Don't be affraid to enjoy and review. :)**

**Oh and SarahLostInes: I'm so glad you told me about Alice, because I was actually going for a cross between Tomb Raider and Alice from Resident Evil. Totally not an original character, but it works. (:**

**_**Authors note: I know that this story is a bit low on actual sophistication, even rated M. Truth is I don't bother focusing on the high vocabulary and grammar, because I write this story quickly and for the fun of it. If you would like the potential of this story to be higher, let me know. :)**_**

* * *

><p>The drive back to the camp was very quiet, Eva sat in the back of the truck, right behind the boys that sat in their own compartment. No one talked to eachother, but every now and then she caught Daryl's eyes on her through the rear view mirror. She could feel a blush creeping up everytime when their eyes met. The man sure was cute, and his accent was too. But in the end a blush never came. She wasn't one to have a guy charm her so easily, she was trained for things like that. Why was he staring at her though? She thought. Maybe she was blocking the view of the rear.<p>

But was it necessary when there were no other cars?

Daryl wasn't quite alright bringing a new person to the camp. Especially one he didn't trust, even though they had her guns. _~She aint dressin' like us~_ He thought. With her knee high boots, tight shorts and top...his mind wandered off to where it shouldn't be. So he straightened himself up and took a look in the rear view mirror, and her eyes were staring back at his. He jumped a little, but no one seemed to notice. He could feel the heat rushing up to his face. Was Daryl Dixon blushing?  
><em>~She aint notin' but a stranger, no matter how pretty she is~<em>

But she was beautiful.

When they arrived at camp, Eva seemed a bit iffy about the situation when she thought about it. How many more survivors were there? And how would they react about having her here?

Daryl and Glenn got out of the truck to go meet with the other survivors. _~Wow, there were so many, a lot more than I thought there would be~_ She jumped off the back and just stood there awkwardly.  
>She looked over at the group gathered and could hear conversations going on.<p>

"Really? How did you guys not get eaten?" The blonde with the ponytail seemed suprised.  
>The two guys seemed to have forgotten about the third wheel they left back at the truck. Daryl still stood in place when Glenn started walking back to the truck.<p>

"Uhmm, new girl, she came out of nowhere and saved us." Exclaimed Glenn.

"Yeh, and pretty much drew every damn walker in the buildin' straight t'us." Daryl always had to be negative.

They all followed Glenn and walked back by the truck and some stopped to give her uneasy stares. They didn't know how to react to her, not to mention the way she was dressed. But all Eva did was smile warmingly, in hopes of easing there stares. Glenn stood next to Eva and was about to put a hand on her shoulder, but protested. "This is Eva-ugh-"

"Lorington" Eva spoke out, cutting Glenn off. "And it's very nice to meet all of you." They noticed her british accent and some smiled, others still had uneasy stares.

"You all can certainly trust me"

"Well new survivors are always welcome" Said a thin woman with a smaller boy at her side. The woman spoke with a tender voice, but she didn't smile. The other members of the camp seemed to have wanted to say the same thing, but the thin lady already spoke what they were thinking, so they smiled and went off to continue doing what they were before the truck arrived at camp. Eva felt the uneasiness in the atmosphere go away, it made her feel a little better. The awkwardness was still in the air though, she didn't know what to do besides stand there.

Glenn cautiously turned to look at Eva, handing her her weapons. "Ugh..here." She smiled and took the hand guns and placed them where they belonged, and put the shotgun in the back of the truck.

"What the hell you doin' chinaman, I aint trustin' her yet." Daryl walked back over to her but was stopped by a built man, he had a long nose and dark hair. "Now hold up Daryl, those were hers to begin with. I know you don't trust her but the least y'could is give her a chance." He turned around to smile at Eva. "Now don't chu worry about him, Daryl Dixon isn't one to be polite with." She nodded, keeping her precaution. Daryl glared at Eva for a moment, but eventually his eyes softened and he walked off.

"Whats this here 'bout my brother?" A tall, bald, beefy man said coming from a nearby tent.

"Nothing to worry about Merle, just a small argument" The built man said again, but then Merle didn't seemed to care when his eyes fell on Eva.

The tall man gave a loud wolf whistle as he staggered over to her. Was he on something? Was he drunk? Eva could definitely tell that there was somethine not right about him.

"Woo wee, aint you a purdy one for sore eyes like mine" He was now infront of her, and caught a few of the survivors' attentions. Eva stood her ground, not knowing what could happen, and then he grabbed her arm. Hard.

"Why don't chu come in my tent sugar tits, I'll show you'a fun time" He laughed, not really noticing that she was new.

"Let go of me, please." Eva spoke in a firm tone, but he just yanked her towards him as he started walking. Now the whole camp was watching, and the built man that had curly dark hair was about to walk towards them when Eva pulled a gun to Merle's face. He stopped dead in his tracks. Everyone was on their feet.

"Now look here, dear sir, you let go of my arm, or I will blow your head off. And don't think that I won't hesitate, because I won't." The smile that Merle was wearing wore off, but Eva wasn't scared. She was used to these kind of situations, she used to be an agent after all.

Merle let go and walked off, not looking at anyone else before he entered back into his tent.

* * *

><p>Daryl saw the whole thing, but didn't even budge, to his own suprise. His brother had a gun to his face and he didn't even move. Maybe it was the person who had the gun, the new girl. He walked off too being confused.<p>

He grabbed his crossbow and walked towards the back of the camp and into the forest.

_~Maybe I can shoot the shit out of some squirrels.~_

Was he mad? Or more frustrated?

* * *

><p>Eva put her gun back at her side, when she looked up, everyone was staring. <em>~Well that was a good way to start a first impression.~<em> She thought to herself. And then there was the awkward moment again, as she stood there looking dumb.

_~Well, might as well make myself at home, it's better than standing here.~_ She walked towards the fire and took a seat. She stared into the fire and started daydreaming about her home back in England. About how when she returned home, it felt like a nice warm bath.

No missions, no guns, no annoying calls about killing anyone. Just peaceful. Anything from reading on the back porch while sipping chai tea, or enjoying a nice dinner with her favorite movie.

Now come to think of it, in the past she enjoyed her own company, she barely knew her parents, just recongized them as co-workers. Now, she was searching for someone else's. Was it more of a family? Or something more?

It hadn't been long until she felt the presence of someone else, she looked over and there was the blonde girl with her hair down.

"I'm Amy," She smiled and tilted her head towards the other blonde.

"And thats my sister Andrea, she might seem like a bitch sometimes, but she's a nice person overall." They both chuckled a little, Eva didn't seem angry at all about the interuption of her lovely daydream.

"Well my name is Eva, and I don't bite very hard." She smiled at Amy.

"Is that a british accent I am hearing?" Another person walked over to sit down, it was Andrea.

"Yes it certainly is, born and raised there, to a certain extent I suppose" Remembering that she had started her agent training when she was just 13.

"Are you from there?" And yet another person came, it was the thin girl, the little boy came and sat infront of her. Eva nodded.

"Oh, by the way, I'm Lori, and this is Carl." She smiled down, it must be her son.

And then soon enough five more people or so were gathered at the campfire. After a while, she learned that the usual group that gathered around this campfire were Amy, Andrea, Lori, Carl, Dale, Shane, Jacqui, Glenn, Jim, T-Dogg, Morales and his family. They all had this close connection, they've been through a lot with eachother. There were a few more campfires around, the closest one had Carol, Ed, and Sophia. Eva heard a few bad things about the relations between the family, she felt bad.

They all mingled for about an hour or so, with Eva telling them everything about her past life, especially her job. Some of them thought being an agent was cool, some had worried looks on their faces.

Would she kill them all at the dead of night? But that thought never completely came up to anyone's mind. Maybe to Daryl, but he was no where in sight. Neither was Merle, but eva knew that he was inside his tent.

"So you were an agent, like James Bond?" Carl was asking none stop questions. She laughed, thinking about the movie.

"Oh yes, except I did my own stunts." Everyone around the fire laughed too.

"So what did you do on all of your missions?" Carl seemed to be oblivious to the term 'Taking out' when Eva was describing her missions, all the adults understood. Eva put a hand on his head and said "I kill people, dear."

And then the camp went a little silent as Carl sat pondering for a moment. She kinda wished she hadn't said that with the way Lori looked at her. But then Carl smiled and shouted, "Cool!"

Everyone laughed again.

"So what's with that outfit?" Shane said, Eva could clearly notice that he was staring at her for quite awhile, it made her a bit uncomfortable.

"Oh this? It was a full body suit before, but the heat down here was unbearable, so I cut off the uneeded parts." She stared down at her outfit. ~Was it really that unrevealing?~

"Well it looks super hot on you, it seriously looks like you came in from a 007 movie." Amy laughed.

"Thanks" Eva smiled, feeling just a bit self-conscious.

A few more small talks continued when Dale brought out a giant metal tin filled with something that smelled delightful.

"Alright, who wants squirrel!"

Eva stopped what she said for a moment and took another moment to take in what she'd just heard.

_~Did he just say squirrel? As in rodent?~_ It's not like Eva was scared of rodents, but the thought of eating them was a bit unusual. Amy caught the reaction, since she was talking to her anyway.

"Don't worry, it tastes like chicken." Amy gave Eva a small wink, letting her know that even though it might not taste like chicken, it wont be as bad as she thinks.


	5. Chapter 5

**So, this chapter actually gets a little more interesting. **

**Please review!**

**And enjoy! :)**

**_**Authors note: I know that this story is a bit low on actual sophistication, even rated M. Truth is I don't bother focusing on the high vocabulary and grammar, because I write this story quickly and for the fun of it. If you would like the potential of this story to be higher, let me know. :)**_**

* * *

><p>Dale gave her a plate that had little pieces of what seems to be grilled squirrel. The smell was delightful, just the taste that seemed to worry her.<p>

"Go on, try it, it's not as bad as you think it is." Amy was trying hard to encourage her.

Eva picked up a piece of meat with her fingers, looked at it, and popped it into her mouth. She chewed it for a few seconds and shallowed. The other survivors that were watching her intently couldn't tell what her reaction was, her face had been straight the whole time. Then Eva smiled.

"Honestly, I've had worse." Everyone cheered. They all started to mingle some more.

She seemed to be enjoying herself when Shane anounced that we needed a serious discussion for a moment.

"Alright, first things first, where's Eva sleepin' tonight?" Everyone looked at eachother forgetting that they had no new tents.

Amy stood up, "She could sleep in our tent, I know it might be a little cramped but we could make room." Eva could see the look on Andrea's face like she was protesting in her mind, but then she smiled and looked at Eva, "We don't bite." Eva chuckled.

"Thats very kind of you," She smiled. "But I don't want to intrude too much, I could go back to the city tomorrow and pick up a new tent?"

"Oh no, that'll be risking too much." Eva frowned in her mind at Shane's response, she could handle herself, obviously.

"Well, I've got an idea." Everyone turned towards Dale. "If Jim doesn't mind, we could spare one of our tents to bunk in with the other." Eva and the rest of the group looked over at Jim, Jim was a really quiet guy, something about him made Eva sad. Though it was just a guess, she knew the reason why he was so quiet was because of something horrible that happened to him. _~Poor fellow.~_

Jim sat there for a moment contenplating, then he gave a small half-smile, "Sure, why not." Eva gave him a look that said, 'Thank you so much.'

Dale gave a pat on Jim's back, "Don't worry, I don't have night terrors."

They all gave a small chuckle as a few others said their good-nights and dispersed to go to bed.

"We'll set up the whole sleeping situation tomorrow in the morning, but for tonight, just share Amy and Andrea's tent with them, alright?" Shane seemed to be very bossy, but she ignored it.

"Yeah, our tent is the red one over there." Amy pointed over to the cluster of tents lined up.

"You can also go down to the lake first if you want to take a bath." Amy asked her. _~A bath?~_ Eva smiled at the thought of a nice cool bath in this hot, sweaty heat. Jacqui walked towards her,  
>handing her a towel, some soap, and a few clothes. "I'm sure these will fit you just fine, honey." Jacqui was a really sweet woman.<p>

"Thankyou so much" Eva wondered why she never wanted the company of others before, the company made her feel happy.

"Do you want me and Amy to go down there with you? Incase you run into trouble?" Andrea stood up.

"No that's just fine, I think I can handle it." Eva gestured to the knife restrained at her thigh. They all nodded at her as she and Andrea had a small talk about directions down to the lake.

"Just come in the tent when you're ready for bed, we'll leave a spot for you to sleep in." Andrea smiled and walked away.

Right before she left, Eva could hear Shane asking where Daryl was because he had watch duty tonight.

Where was Daryl?

* * *

><p>When she was just a few feet from the lake, she stripped herself of her clothing and set her stuff on a boulder. She walked over to stick a toe in to test the water. It was a little cold, but it felt nice enough. She braced herself and dove in. <em>~Bloody hell it was refreshing~<em> She thought. She was taking her time too, washing every body part slowly. Eva was having the time of her life, until she felt like she was being watched.

* * *

><p>Daryl was a bit frustrated with himself, about not helping his brother. Yet he felt bad for Eva. It felt like he was going through so many different emotions. He'd been walking through the forest with his crossbow, hoping to kill something to take back to camp. But his mood made him a little off on aiming, which mad him even more mad.<p>

Then he remembered he had watch duty tonight, which mad him even more mad. _~Fuckin' idiots~_

He started walking towards the camp, hoping no one would be out so he could have some time to himself. His brother was probably in the tent getting high, and he didn't want to deal with his dumb ass.

And then he heard a splash.

His frustration, confusion, and anger all went away at the thought of a walker being this close to camp. He cocked his crossbow and aimed at the directiong of the lake, ready to fire when he came in view of the lake.

And when he got a clear view of what was making the splashing noise, his heart stopped for a minute, and the air was caught in his throat. He lowered his crossbow and set it on the floor because it wasn't a walker. It was Eva, washing herself in the water. He stood there for a moment, then realised he was in the open. Daryl walked a bit sideways to hide behind the tree, still watching her.

She was beautiful.

Only sad thing to Daryl was that her back was facing him, and not the front. But he sure could see her slender/yet curvy backside. Her toned arse, and long legs were glisening in the moonlight.  
>Daryl smirked. <em>~S'bout time I had somethin' entertainin' t'watch~<em> Then he spotted something on the small of her back, it looked like a tattoo. He tried to get a bit closer when he accidently stepped on a small branch. _~Fuck!~_ He thought, turning around and hiding behind the tree. His heart sped up a bit. He waited a few moments before looking over to see if she noticed, and when he did, the air was caught in his throat again.

Eva wasn't there.

She was certain that someone was watching her, she was never wrong about these things._ ~But who could it be? Someone who had came down to have a bath too?~_ Then she thought about it, if someone was, they wouldv'e said something. She couldn't let her guard down. Thoughts were running through her head. _~Could it be a walker?~_ Then she shrugged that thought off, knowing that it wouldn't stand and watch, it would come charging to devour her. The only way to find out is to play along, to lead them out. Every now and then she peered over her shoulder to have a quick look, but only saw the shadow. It was a man, and he definitely was having a long look. Eva continued to wash herself when she heard a snap. She turned around to see that the person went hiding.

This is the perfect chance.

Eva crepted slowly out of the water and crouched under a bush. Crawling slowly to grab her towel and wrapping it around herself. She stood up and saw the person who had been watching her.  
>Her eyes widened a little.<p>

It was Daryl. And he was clearly looking for her, and that made her smirk. She wanted to scare him, so she creeped out slowly to his side.

_~Where the hell did she go?~_ Daryl thought, a little frightened as to what happened to her. Did she get taken by a walker? He was about to go look for her when he heard, "Enjoying the view, are we?"

He jumped and turned towards the voice. It was Eva, and there she was, all wet, wrapped in a towel, smirking at him. It took him awhile to choke up some words.

"Was jus' seein' if yous a walker" Was all he could say. All his anger was gone. He tried hard not to look down at her cleavage every two seconds.

"Oh really? Where's your crossbow?" Her smirk became bigger. He looked behind his shoulder to see that his crossbow was a few feet aways, he had to think of something.

"I fell on sometin'" He thought that would keep his cover.

"A twig?" Eva laughed. His anger was coming back.

"Don' matter what it was, so don' worry 'bout it" He glared, trying to have his ground. But it didn't work for long as she took a few steps toward him and touched his cheek for a second or two.

"God, I love that cute accent of yours, but as you see I'm fine, so I suggest you head back to camp for your watch duty." She smiled cutely at him.

Daryl just stood there, a little shocked that she touched him. Then mumbled "Whatever" And picked up his crossbow and trotted back to camp. Eva might not be easily charmed, but she was an expert at doing it herself.

After the whole conversation, Eva seemed to be pretty pleased with herself when he barely said anything else besides whatever. Even though she did it on purpose, she wasn't leading him on in anyway. He was eaxtremely cute to her no doubt about it, and she smiled to herself. She dressed in the clothes Jacqui gave her, shorts and a button-up shirt. A little too loose and comfortable to her liking, but it's the end of the world, nothing comes on a silver platter anymore.

She dried her hair off and put back on her belt that had the hand guns on it, and attached the knife satchel to her thigh. She pondered a bit on putting her boots back on, then realized that she didn't want to walk back bare footed. After a long while of lacing up her boots, Eva walked back towards the camp. When she reached the camp, she saw that no one was up, besides Daryl, who was sitting on top of the RV. _~Everyone must be in bed.~_

Eva looked at Daryl, but he didn't seem to notice her. She was tired, but wanted to socialize before going to sleep. She walked towards the RV and spotted the ladder, Eva climbed up the ladder quietly, seeing Daryl had noticed her now but didn't bother on say anything.

"Mind if I join you?"

"Don' catch me arguin'" He still didn't move his eyes to look at her. Did she go a little too far back at the lake?

She sat next to him on the RV, but neither one of them spoke. That awkward moment again.

"Tell meh 'bout yer self" Daryl grumbled, seemed he was looking at the fire down below. The question startled Eva a little, since they've been sitting im silence for awhile.

"Uhm, about myself?"

"Yeh, might as well make conversation."

She sat there pondering on what she should say, but Daryl spoke again.

"That accent aint from around here aint it? Don' think it's from this country either." Daryl was still staring at the fire. Was he mad about the situation with Merle?

"Oh, I'm from England. But I didn't stay there for too long." She looked down at herself.

"Why'd ya leave?" Daryl's face was slightly turned towards her. When she looked up she noticed his softened face, he wasn't trying to argue, or yell. And so, the tension went away.


	6. Chapter 6

**Okay, so this chapter seemed like kind of a filler, but I thought it was cute. :)**

**I just love the people that review this story, and I really wished that more people would too.**

**Please enjoy, and tell me what you think!**

_**Authors note: I know that this story is a bit low on actual sophistication, even rated M. Truth is I don't bother focusing on the high vocabulary and grammar, because I write this story quickly and for the fun of it. If you would like the potential of this story to be higher, let me know. :)**_

* * *

><p>Eva started telling him about her family, she never knew them in a loving way, but she was told that her family came in a long line of agents that worked for the government of the United Nations. Daryl seemed like he was listening so she continued her story. She told him how she was taken out from public school, then home schooled when she started training at age 13. When other girls were learning Pre-Algebra, she was learning several languages at a time. When Thirteen-year-olds were at the movies, she was with her trainer, doing lessons of Krav Maga, Taekwondo, Judo, and all sorts of other martial arts.<p>

"Damn, so you could probably drop that damn cop on his ass if y'could." Daryl spoke, reffering to Shane, he had interupted her train of thought, but she didn't mind because his comment made her laugh. "Oh please," She smiled, "I could have Shane on his knees in two seconds." She flexed one of he arms, trying to look tough.

"So about 'em languages, what can you speak?" Daryl caught her off guard, but she answered his question. "I can speak mostly Russian, Mandarin, Spanish, and a bit of Sweedish. You had to make yourself conveinent for missions that required you to be ported to other countries."

"Must've been a real bitch t'learn all that, tell me sometin' in Russian." His face was completely turned to face hers, he now seemed interested in their conversation.

She smiled and said, "vash aktsent milo" in a perfect Russian accent and laughed at herself. Daryl thought it was an insult and frowned.

"The hell's that mean?"

"Your accent is cute." And again, that made his anger go away. He just gave her a half-smile and stared back into the fire. They sat in silence for a while.

_~I wonder if I'm making him uncomfortable~_ She thought to herself and stared over into the fire. Daryl looked over at her, he laughed at himself when he noticed that she was still wearing her belt,  
>and had her knife, and her long boots. The whole outfit seemed really awkward, but to him she looked gorgeous. Her hair was now drying and it blew a little in the wind. The air was now filled with her scent and it carried to his nose, the smell was light, but he could still tell what it was. Honey. The thought of him being able to enjoy her scent gave him goosebumps.<p>

_~What the fuck am I doin'?~_ He tried to make pictures in the fire to distract himself from the wind that kept blowing on his face. But then he heard the soft sound of her voice.

"Would you like to tell me a little about yourself?" Eva stared over at him until he looked back over, their eyes met for moment.

When his eyes met hers, a strange feeling seemed to have risen from the pit of her stomach, she couldn't quite place an example for what it felt like. Nausea? Butterflies? Or just something foreign and unrecognizable.

When her eyes met his, the sensation of butterflies flew from the bottom of his stomach to the very end of his throat. He knew what this was, he knew the feeling of infactuation towards another person. It wasn't that he experienced this himself anytime recently, but everyone in the history of history should know what the feeling meant, if you were sober anyway. If you were drunk, that could mean the alcohol.

Daryl thought about his past for a minute, compared to Eva's, his life didn't seem so appealing. _~Maybe I should've started first.~_ He thought to himself and laughed.

"Is something wrong Daryl?" Daryl looked over and saw Eva's concerned look.

"There's nothin' much t'tell. Grew up in a small town down south." He continued to look at the fire. Eva understood that maybe it wasn't time for him to open up, even though it wasn't something to be very secretive about since the world ended. Unless there was something? She planned on asking another question, but she realized that it wasn't appropriate. It was about Merle. She sighed and lifted her knees together. She reached over to her thigh and grasped the knife holster, feeling the cool material underneath her fingertips, stroking the smooth leather. Eva looked over at the fire and noticed that the orange embers were dying out. Daryl seemed to notice her silent sitting, he looked over at her face, he could see something in her eyes. Was she upset? Maybe it was the possition he put her in, Daryl Dixon was feeling bad. So he tried to soften up the mood.

"So uh-my..accent's cute huh?" He didn't know how to say the sentence, it was unfamiliar to say something like that. Eva looked over at him and smiled.

"Very cute indeed." She looked down into her lap, still smiling.

"Somethin' about hick accents that y'like or somethin'?" Then Eva lifted her head back up and looked at him.

"To be honest, I've never actually heard of southern accents. I've never even been this south of the States before, my missions didn't take much place down here. And today I saw you and Glenn, it suprised me a bit. Even though the first thing you said to me wasn't what anyone would've looked for, I still thought your voice was awfully adorable."

After hearing what she had said, Daryl could feel a blush creeping up through his cheeks, he didn't think she would give an answer like that, but so far she seemed really sophisticated. The feeling that she gave him made him uneasy, yet comforted him at the same time. Then he brought up what he was thinking a few moments ago; 'She seemed really sophisticated.' It angered him that she was so smart and so out of league for him, so the comforting feeling went away.

"Why me? Other people 'round camp have the same damn accent as I do."

"Interesting question actually, yet that I don't know the answer to. Maybe, in fact, wasn't your accent that I found so cute at all." She gave him a smile and a wink, and again, the anger went away. Did she just call him cute? Now he thought to himself. ~Fuck it, why do I even bother tryin'~

"Well uh-that accent of yours aint so bad either." Even though Daryl half-spoken the sentence, Eva caught every word in her ears.

"Why thankyou very much, Daryl Dixon." She chuckled. He nodded.

Eva was begining to enjoy the evening, and Daryl's company as well.

"So how is today going for you..uhm" Eva stopped in mid sentence when she remembered that earlier today she put a gun to Daryl's brother's head. _~Bloody hell, what is wrong with me?~_ She felt extremely stupid for not thinking about it first, it wasn't something that she did often. She looked over at Daryl and he seemed to notice the reason why she stopped, but he didn't seem to be bothered by it.

"Was good I guess." Daryl looked over at Eva and she just nodded. She looked over at the fire place and noticed that the embers had completely burned out. It must've been really late, and she was getting tired.

"Daryl, I think I should be heading to bed, I'm dreadfully tired." She looked over at him, seeing his dirty blonde hair clinging to his face, it was a little sweaty, but it didn't matter to her. He was completely handsome to her. The feeling that Daryl gave her was unbearable, she had never felt this sensation nawing at the bottom of her stomach. Eva didn't know what to do. Soon she realized that she had been staring at him for a while, when his eyes met with hers, and broken back to reality.

"Eva, you there? I said it was a'right." He gave her a confused look. She nodded nervously, obviously a little embarassed.

"Goodnight, Daryl." She gave a weak smile and walked over to the ladder and climbed down. She spotted Amy and Andrea's tent and approached the entrance, but right before she went in she heard someone calling her name. Eva turned around to see Daryl a few feet away from her. How he got down to the floor, she didn't know.

"Uhm, I jus' wanted to say sorry..for uh Merle today, he gets like that around pretty girls." He was trying hard not to talk to loud to wake the others. When the end of the sentence had reached her ears she couldn't fight down the butterflies that were emerging in her stomach. Was Daryl Dixon complementing someone? It wasn't much of one, but it definitely was one. She smiled and nodded, and went inside the tent.

Daryl stood there for a moment pondering, wondering if it was the right thing to say. Tonight was a very bizarre night, he never enjoyed the company of other people besides Merle. Well, when Merle wasn't high off drugs anyway. He returned to his post ontop of the RV and continued thinking about the conversations he has between the brunette girl, and also, thinking about the beautiful Eva Lorington for the rest of the night.


	7. Chapter 7

**Sorry for the long wait on chapter seven, I was going through a lot of things the past few days and just couldn't really concentrate.**

**But I made it a sort-of long chapter just to make it up.**

**Please enjoy, and review!**

**Oh and I might have chapter 8 up tomorrow! But I'll have to see. :)**

_**Authors note: I know that this story is a bit low on actual sophistication, even rated M. Truth is I don't bother focusing on the high vocabulary and grammar, because I write this story quickly and for the fun of it. If you would like the potential of this story to be higher, let me know. :)**_

* * *

><p>When Eva awoke in the tent, Amy and Andrea weren't present. <em>~How long was I asleep?~<em> At the enntrance of the tent, there was a set of clothes folded up. It must've been for her since her other clothes were gone. She didn't enjoy the fact that someone had taken something of hers while she was asleep and vulnerable. She also didn't enjoy the fact that someone took her clothes without permission, but she was willing to let it slide, understanding the situation. _~They must be washing my clothes.~_ Eva's guns and knife still remained, which gave her more of a relief.

She picked up the set of clothes that had been left for her, tank top and tightly fitted jeans. Finally, something a little more to her liking, she was glad it wasn't sweats or something that was similar to that. She dressed herself slowly, slightly distracted by lastnight's event.

Eva mainly thought about the pleasing moment right before she headed for bed, about Daryl apologizing for Merle, and complementing on her image. Sort of. It didn't bring much of importance though, she wore a big smile at those thoughts. _~I must be completely losing my damn mind.~_ When has Eva Lorington gained a soft spot for a man? Or in fact, anyone. In all her life she had been trained to not show any emotion for anything. _~Maybe all those years of reading those books.~_ She laughed out loud, remembering that everytime she traveled back home in England, she'd be reading her eyes out. Maybe some of the perspective from romance novels has rubbed off a little on her. Eva never realized it until now, maybe she liked this whole situation so much because it made her feel like she was in a romance book herself. Something else was pricking at the back of her mind that in seriousness, this isn't all fun and games her for. Eva felt real fealings for Daryl Dixon. She didn't care about the fact that he had an attitude towards anything and everything, or the fact that compared to a wolf, the wolf was more cuddly, or even the fact that maybe he didn't feel the same way for her.

When she had finished on what seemed like a million years lacing up her boots, she stood up. Eva could feel the uncomfortable heat emencing from the silky fabric since she was so close to the top, she thought about tying up her hair, sweat had started to form from behind her neck. Then she remembered something.

Eva reached over to touch the back of her neck, then she had left her hair alone without putting it up.

when she had stepped out of the tent, her eyes squinted immediately, it was extremely bright outside, and hot. The first person she saw was Amy, hanging out at the empty fireplace.

"Morning sleeping beauty!" She had heard someone else's voice coming from the right, it was Dale with a smile on his face.

She returned the smile, "Good morning to you too Dale, and to everyone else." She now noticed the others, doing chores and other duties around the campsite. Some waved and some said morning back.  
>Eva scoped around the campsite, just to get a view on what's going on, and then she spotted something that made her heart jolt. It was Daryl, sitting down on a rock, cleaning the arrows to his crossbow. Eva thought for a moment about joining him, but changed her mind knowing that he must be busy and didn't want to be bothered. So on changing her plan, she walked over to have a seat with Amy by the campfire place. Amy noticed her walking over and gave her a warming look.<p>

"You look like you slept good." Amy was grinning.

"Very good actually."

"Well you should, you woke up about two hours after everyone else." Amy laughed when she saw the shocking look that had been placed on Eva's face, her eyes were widened.

"Bloody hell, you've got to be joking me!" Eva leaned in to hear an answer, but all Amy did was shake her head in disagreement.

"Damn, I feel awful now." Eva had never really slept in, especially when everyone else woke up before her. She now felt like she had missed something, like she was stopped in time while everyone kept going.

"What? It's not like you have work or something. I'm glad that I don't have school. Just relax Eva, okay?" Amy rested a hand on her shoulder. Eva sighed and tried to relax. She looked up ahead to have a quick glance at Daryl, who was still attending to his work.

_~wait, that's it!~_ She thought to herself, she looked over at Amy, "Is there anything that I could do?" Amy gave her a awkward look.

"Well, I'm asking if there's anything I can do to help out around camp." Eva corrected herself, realizing that Amy didn't quite understand.

"Oh, I don't really know for sure. There's always something for everyone to do, we just don't really assign things to people except for the kids. You can always help out on the laundry, it takes forever to do it even with four people." Amy laughed and so did Eva. The thought of doing laundry didn't seem like a hard task at all, so she most likely wouldn't mind. Plus the idea of handling nice, cool water, pleased her. Eva looked up to see Daryl again, now it looked like he was either polishing his crossbow or oiling it. Amy was starting to notice where Eva was looking at when she turned around to have a look herself, then she smiled.

"Ahh okay, now I definitely have an idea on who you were talking to last night. I was thinking it was him, but I didn't know for sure." She smirked at Eva's shocked face.

"W-what?"

"When I woke up lastnight, I heard voices going on outside the tent, I knew one of them was you because you strolled right on in when the voices stopped." It seemed that Andrea was listening on their conversation, she walked over to them.

"Oh? So Who is it Amy?" Andrea was smiling too as she sat down.

"Daryl Dixon" Amy whispered through her giant grin. Upon hearing the name, Andrea's smile widened.

"Oh, out for the one's with an attitude I see." She looked over at Eva, and all she did was roll her eyes.

"Oh please ladies, don't you think I'm a little too old for gossip?"

"C'mon Eva, how old are you anyway, 24? 25?" Amy rose an eyebrow, asking the question.

"I'm 26" It seemed that Eva was a bit embarassed revealing her actual age.

"Sweetie, I'm almost thirty and gossiping like a 12 year-old, there's nothing to be ashamed of." When both Amy and Eva heard Andrea's response, they all laughed. When the laughing died down, Amy looked back over to Eva.

"So, what did you and him talk about last night?" The blonde sisters leaned in for dirty gossip.

"Oh, uhm, he just apologized for Merle yesterday." Eva glanced over at the dirty blonde again. Both Amy and Andrea's eyebrows shot up instantly.

"Daryl apologized? This is Daryl Dixon we're talking about right? The younger brother of Merle Dixon? The one's that pretty much hate all of us?"

"That is correct." Eva answered Andrea's question plainly as if it was 'two plus two'.

"Andrea, did you not see Daryls reaction yesterday when Eva pulled a gun to Merle's face?"

"No, I was too busy looking at Eva and Merle."

"I'm pretty sure everyone was, but I was right next to Daryl. I was watching him just to make sure he doesn't do anything with his crossbow, but he didn't. And after that he just walked off, I thought I was imagining it or something."

The mentioning of the whole 'Merle situation' made Eva feel a bit uneasy. She looked around to see if he was out of his tent, but he wasn't.

"Really?," Then Andrea looked over at Eva, a smile crept back on her face, "Looks like he has the 'hots' for you too." Andrea then gave her a wink. All this gossiping was making her feeling really silly, but the thought of Daryl being interested in her also made her stomach tingle.

"Oh shush up you two." Eva was now feeling a blush coming up through her cheeks, then both of the blondes laughed.

"So, why don't you go talk to him?" Amy nudged her arm.

"Oh he's busy, I wouldn't want to bother him." Eva looked over at Daryl again.

"Then you will surely be something entertaining for him." Andrea chuckled and winked at the brunette. Now it seems like all of them were gossiping like little girls. Eva pondered for a moment with a smile on her face. It seemed unreal that she was getting pulled into something like this, just like a highschool chick-flick.

"Alright, alright, I'll go and talk to him."

Both of the sisters seemed very pleased with themselves as they watched Eva stand up and walk over towards Daryl, who had his back turned the whole time. She seemed to have much confidence, still holding her smile. The thought of talking to him in the same way as last night made her happy.

When she was just a few feet away, she thought about crouching down right behind him to say hello. Just when she stopped, Daryl began standing up. She opened her mouth to say hello when he turned around, hoping he'd acknowledge her and say hi first, but he didn't. If Eva wasn't standing right infront of him, he would've walked straight forward. Instead, he stepped to the side and walked off, without saying a word. Eva stood there for a moment, with her mouth hanging open, then she gave out a small, "Hello" to herself. _~Was there something wrong with him?~_

She turned around to look at Daryl, who was walking to his tent, then she looked over to Amy and Andrea. They both gave a look that pretty much meant something along the lines of, 'Are you kidding me?'. In return of the looks she recieved, she just gave a sad smile and walked over to them.

"I can't believe he did that, bastard." Andrea seemed mad.

"Don't fret over it Andrea, it's perfectly fine."

"No Eva, it's not fine! He thinks he can just ignore a hot girl like that?" Amy stood up. As serious as she sounded, Eva couldn't help but laugh at her comment of herself being 'hot'. She knew before that she was attractive, but it's been so long that anyone has recognized her in that way, so it was entertaining to realize it again, like at the lake lastnight.

"Calm down Amy, I'm sure he just has a lot on his mind right now, I'll try to chat with him later," Eva smiled at both of them, "But right now, I've got to have a chat with Dale about the tent."

She turned on her heel and walked towards the RV, doing something else will make the mixed feelings that have been stiring in her head go away. She didn't know whether to be angry or upset. Dale and Jim had been working on the vehicle for a long time it seemed. She walked up to Dale, who was handing Jim some tools from the red tool-box.

"Good morning there boys." She gave a big smile. Jim mumbled morning and kept working on the RV, Dale turned around to smile back at her.

"It's actually afternoon now, it's 12:17." He tapped his wrist watch.

"Well, my apologies." Eva still smiled, knowing that they weren't being serious.

"Well, I know you didn't come for the time, so what brings you here?"

"I was just wondering about the tent that Jim offered me lastnight, I was hoping that I could set it up?" She peered over Dale to look at Jim, who seemed to be working still.

"It's alright with me if it's alright with Jim." Dale turned around to look at Jim, who stopped working now. Jim sat there for a moment, quivering his lip for a moment.

"It's okay with me I guess, just move my things to your tent, Dale."

Eva almost jumped excitedly at the thought of something to keep her busy or a little while. Dale put down the tools he was holding and walked towards a blue tent down a ways from the RV. They spent a few minutes or so removing Jim's belongings out of the tent, as well as blankets and sleeping bags.

"I know I'm just spit-balling here, but I'm guessing you would like to move your tent next to Amy and Andrea's?" Eva nodded to answer Dale's question.

"But I can set up a tent myself, you go on and finish fixing the RV Dale, you've done enough already." Eva reached over to touch Dale's arm warmingly. He smiled and nodded, and then walked back over to the winnebago. She spent the next hour or so un-doing the tent, taking the parts over by the red tent, putting it back together, and setting up the inside the way she liked it. It wasn't very big, but it was quite roomy for her. She sat down for a moment on the blanket-bed she had made for herself, pondering on what she should do next. Although the tent kept her busy, it wasn't enough for her to keep her mind off of Daryl, and now she was more angry than upset. _~Eva Lorington, get a hold of yourself for God's sake. At this rate, sooner or later you're going to be asking yourself if you were ever an agent in the first place.~_ It wasn't nearly dinner time yet, and she had nothing else to do. _~I was begining to think that surviving through this would be a challenge.~_ She laughed to herself, and then heard a shuffling outside the tent.

"Eva?" It was Amy.

"Come in, I'm decent." Eva said, laughing again. Amy crouched in, holding a basket full of clothes.

"I was wondering if you were done with your tent, I was hoping that maybe you wanna come down to the lake and help us with the laundry?"

"Oh of course!" And for the rest of the long afternoon, Eva spent doing chores with Amy. It wasn't all boring, given the fact that while they did chores, they were making jokes about her and Daryl. It seems that her and Amy were bonding really fast, it was some what of the company she had been asking for. Unfortunately, the more jokes that were made, the less hope she had for the actual romance.  
>Eva wasn't looking forward to dinner at all, not because of the possibility of having squirrel again, but the possibility of having Daryl not acknowledging her again.<p>

* * *

><p><em><strong>So I might not post chapter 8 in a while, I've been going through depression lately and I've lost inspiration.<strong>_

_**I feel so bad for you guys, but I'm going through a lot as I mentioned earlier. I love you all.**_

_**If you guys could help motivate me and give me more heart-warming reviews, I'll have the hope of posting more. .**_


	8. Chapter 8

**Finally chapter 8 is up! Hope you like it, and sorry for the long wait. Just the same details as my last chapter.**

**Anyway, quick reminder, I didn't want to go into Daryl's perspective just yet, because it will give things away. ;)**

**Please enjoy, and review for me?**

* * *

><p>Doing laundry during the hot day really was refreshing, the other chores that followed weren't so awful either. Yet the entire time, Eva couldn't stop thinking about the whole situation with Daryl. The whole time, she was feeling confused, not knowing what she did for him to ignore her. ~Was he still upset about Merle? Even though he apologized?~ Eva's throat started to drop further and further down into her stomach each time she walked by the main campire. Lori, Jacqui, and Carol were all preparing for dinner. Looks like they were all having canned foods tonight. Daryl was no where to be seen, and neither was Merle still. Her greatest guess was that they were both in the tent this time. She was fighting with herself on whether she wanted to see him, or punch him square in the face. They were finally hanging up some clothes to dry for tomorrow, Eva felt like an idiot following Amy around all day like a stranded dog.<p>

"Your clothes should be dry by tomorrow morning." Carol said with a weak smile.

"Thankyou." Eva said with a warming smile. Then Amy came closer to her side and whispered in her ear.

"So what are you going to do about redneck boy when dinner's here?"

"Ignore him, what else." Eva said it very bluntly.

"Good riddance, just forget about him. He'll get what he deserves soon enough." Amy gave Eva a small pat on the back. Then Eva gave Andrea a confused look.

"What? No. I said I was going to ignore him for dinner, but afterwards I want to talk to him alone." Both of the sisters stopped what they were doing to look at her.

"Come on Eva, you can't be serious. I don't think that you should waste your time talking to Daryl, he's not one you would hope to have a relationship with."

"Yeah and I doubt that he did anything else besides shooting squirrels and hanging with his brother before the world ended." Amy and Andrea were both trying to convince her not to bother with it, or to have anything to do with him. Inside, it did frustrate her a little, but she also understood what they were trying to do. They knew him more than she did herself, even if they had a private chat with eachother last night. They've been around him long enough to know what kind of person he was. But for some reason she still had her reasons to have interest in him. Last night there was a moment where he wouldn't bother talking about himself. Maybe there was something else about Daryl Dixon, he obviously wasn't one to be open about things. Maybe, just maybe, if Eva could get him to open up, he wouldn't be so bad after all.

"Look, I understand what you girls are trying to do, and I am grateful for you concerning about me. But honestly, we have all the time in the world to waste, it's not like we have school or jobs anymore, right?" Eva smiled and gave Amy a wink, and she smiled back. Andrea looked at Amy, then back into Eva's eyes.

"We just don't want to see you get hurt, that's all."

"And if he does hurt you, me and Andrea can kick his ass." They all laughed, all picturing the scene in their minds.

"You both are darling, and thankyou." Eva reached a hand out to shake theirs but instead the sisters both pulled Eva into a group hug. The embrace made Eva feel a bit awkward, so she just stood there with her arms down at her sides and blinked confusingly. Upon noticing her actions, Andrea assumed it was their stench and pulled away.

"Do we smell that bad?" Hearing her comment, Eva couldn't help but escape a few giggles behind her huge grin.

"Oh no no! I'm just not very-uh familiar with hugs. New thing for me."

"Well get used to it." And again Andrea pulled her into another warming hug, with Eva gently giving her a small pat on the back in return, not knowing what else to do.

After hanging up all the clothes they could put up, they all took a seat around the campfire to talk about random and nonsense things. Eva kept a cool attitude throughout the whole conversation,  
>pretending to be oblivious to the people showing up one at a time around the campfire. The flames burned bright, and in everyone's eyes held a reflection of the dancing orange lights. The last one to show up to dinner was Dale, instead of coming from his tent, he came from the direction of the Dixons'.<p>

"Merle says he's not feeling well, to just give him his dinner at his tent. Daryl will be out in a moment." The mentioning of Daryl's name made Eva's stomach churn. She had no idea on why this moment bothered her so much. She was trapped in the middle of feeling happy for seeing him, and feeling angry for the same reason.

"Aww, still a little butt-hurt from yesterday." Amy spoke out. Some laughed, but Eva tried not to pay any attention to the looks that she might be getting by looking down into her lap. Paper plates were passed out throughout the group, containing beans and canned vegetables. Yum. Small talk went around as they started eating dinner, yet Eva wasn't very hungry, and the food appeal wasn't helping much either. It all seemed to be going well until the dreadful name escaped out of Shane's mouth.

"Hey Daryl, here's your plate." Eva shot her head up to see Daryl grabbing a plate from Shane's hand. As he walked towards the farthest seat from the fire, he glanced over at Eva, and both of their eyes met. Her heart stopped.

As he sat down, Lori told him that he could bring a plate to his brother after dinner, all he did was nod.

A few more conversations were going on around the warming flames, until the topic landed on Eva herself. She was supprised.

"So, Eva, you wanna tell us how you ended up here in the U.S. in the first place?" She never liked Shane, he was over-controlling to almost everyone in the camp. Being an ex-sheriff was not an excuse. Eva then put down her plastic fork and finished chewing the mixture of carrots and beans that layed in her mouth before opening it again to talk.

"Well I was here for a mission of course." She told them all the details that she still remembered about her mission in Ohio. Shane never once smiled the entire time, it was no suprise to her.

"What really confuses me is why they have someone all the way from England, kill someone all the way over here. I mean, why can't our government just have someone get the job done?" Amy had a mouthful of food when she asked.

Eva laughed at the question.

"How would a country look if they killed their own people?" Some of the survivors almost completely stopped chewing and started paying much more attention to Eva's response.

"It's just the way it works. You scratch our back, we scratch yours." Eva went on a little about the ways in the system, some were trying to understand, and others got lost. The whole time Shane just nodded. Eventually Eva found a way to end the conversation since she was boring herself as well. New conversation went on, but Eva paid no attention to what was being said. She acted like she was listening to Andrea about going fishing sometime soon, but really, she was taking a few glances over at Daryl. He didn't seem to notice, he seemed very distant with the group. Seeing Daryl's handsome face gave her butterflies, but he didn't acknowledge anything besides the non-appetizing food on his plate.

Once again Eva's head shot up from her meal when someone asked her another question.

"So like, can you teach me kung fu?" Carl had a twinkle in his eye. Eva pondered at the weird question, she looked over at Lori, who didn't seemed pleased at the question or the look on Carl's face. Fortunately, before Eva could think of an answer to tell him, Lori spoke first.

"I don't think thats a good idea sweetie." Lori said, patting her son's back.

"Your mother's right, it's too dangerous." Now, Eva was on the line with Shane. Even though it might've been true, it still wasn't his place his boss people around even more. The edges of Carl's lips curled downward, making Eva feel bad, that even though the world ended, kids still aren't able to choose for themselves.

"Oh come on Lori, Carl could use some self-defense, we all could. I know I'd like to learn a thing or two." Andrea brightened up the mood and gave a sly wink at Eva. The lack of having to get to know about the whole group, she loved Andrea and Amy, they always made her feel better.

"Well maybe Eva can teach you, but I'd like Carl to be safe." Lori kept a smile on her face, but almost everyone knew that there was an angry frown hiding beneath it. No one really said anything else for a while, and then awkwardness filled the atmosphere.

When dinner was over, Eva didn't have the slightest clue on what to do. Amy and Andrea were off getting ready for bed, Shane was taking night shift on watch duty, and the others were already off doing their own things, mainly preparing for bed. She still sat there around the campfire, observing the orange embers that now were just burning barely. Looking effortlessly around the camp, Eva caught a glimpse of Daryl wondering around. She took it as a perfect chance to talk.

She walked over to where he was by Dale's tent, seemed like he was looking for something.

"Need help with something love?" She bent down, putting her hands on her knees so that their eyes met.

"Misplaced my crossbow like a damn fool, don't need help." Daryl said blantly, he shrugged off her stare and walked away. Eva got a bit irritated, but was determined to have a conversation. She followed him.

"Listen, Daryl, I wanted to talk to you about something." Her voice seemed stern. He turned to look at her for a brief moment with angry eyes.

"'bout what?" He then continued looking downward for his crossbow.

"About earlier today, when you uhm-ignored me." Daryl's actions didn't change, like the comment didn't bother him at all.

"Ain't nothin' to talk about." He continued to look around on the ground.

"Excuse me?" Now Eva was angry. It was obvious that the topic mentioned definitely needed to be talked about, but not to Daryl. He bent down picking up what seemed to be his crossbow, please with himself, he mumbled something about being an idiot for forgetting on where he'd put it. Daryl then looked back over at Eva, not really frowning, but not the happiest guy in the world either.

"There ain't nothin' to talk about, g'night." And with that he walked away towards his tent, leaving her there, dumbfounded.

The anger that was raging inside her was unbearable, it pushed her to the point where hot tears were welling up. It made her more upset by the fact that someone even managed to push her this far.  
>She'd never really cried before, so the unfamiliar stinging in her tear ducts made her feel sick. ~Bloody hell. This is just..ridiculous.~ Eva walked back to her tent, got ready for bed, and felt lonelier than ever.<p> 


	9. Apology

Hey guys! I know I haven't posted any more chapters on my stories. And I'm sooooo sorry for that! :( I've been extremely busy ever since school started. So, I promise that I'll try to post soon.

Love you all as my wonderful readers!


	10. Chapter 9

**Hey guys! Finally I have posted chapter 9 after months, and I just wanted to apologize for everything! I will try to post chapter 10 soon since I'm almost done with that one too!**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

><p>Feeling the warm embrace of someone else wasn't very familiar to Daryl, and yet now, he could feel someone at his side. He felt soft hands roaming underneath his shirt. The sensational touches sent goosebumps throughout his body.<p>

"Daryl." A familiar voice whispered in his ear.

He knows this voice.

The hands continued to roam, then eventually went off below his waist. He gasped at the gentle strokes placed on his inner thighs, causing his pants to tighten. The familiar, yet unrecognizable female climbed ontop of him. Her long curly locks fell off her shoulder and around Daryl's face, he looked up and saw nothing more than two emerald eyes staring back at him. She leaned down to whisper in his ear again.

"Are you nervous?" He now heard the accent in the voice. The suprising sweet scent of honey floated to his nose. Even though he had no control over anything, he didn't protest as his hands traveled up her thighs and around her butt. She kissed his neck, making him quiver out a small moan. Once again, a soft whisper came to his ear.

"I know I make you nervous." Her caressing arms twindled through his hair. His hands went from her bottom to her upper back, just holding her there. Instead of lust it was now passion. But before the moment could carry any further, a violent nudge to his ribs woke him up.

Still half asleep, he looked hazily around the tent. It was slightly lighted from the outside, which gave a sign that it was probably early in the morning. Daryl looked over to his brother, he was still sleeping. ~Ugly ass, fuckin' kicked me.~ He gently rubbed his ribs, trying to disperse the aching pain that still lingered. Then his eyes dropped to his lap, he cursed under his breath at the tent that was made in his boxers. He rolled over onto his side, still contemplating on going back to sleep, but he remembered the dream he just dreamt of. Thoughts were surfing through his mind about it, he had no doubt that it was Eva who appeared in the surreal scene. He never really thought about the feelings he had for her until now, and he really did care for her.

Daryl shrugged the thought of feelings, Eva, and the dream, hoping to bring the tent that remained in his boxers down. After a while of thinking about hunting, and drinking, his mind drifted off to slumber once again.

* * *

><p>The room was dark, and there was no motion in it either that Eva could tell. She knew that she was sitting in a chair, one way to familiar to her liking. The cold leather beneath her skin stuck to her arms and legs, making her position very uncomfortable.<p>

A familiar, yet frightening voice spoke out throughout the darkness.

"Agent Lorington, it's good to have you back." It was her boss, and she now realized that she was sitting in her office back at headquarters. Then the lights came on to show her boss on a big screen right infront of her face. The feeling of being back in her office seemed so real, like life was normal again. She rose her hand to take a look at it, making sure there wasn't something wrong with it. She never had a real reason on why she did it, or why any of this was happening, it didn't look like she had any control over herself at all.

"We have a new target for you in the southern regions of the United States." The monotone voice spoke through the speakers.

"Yes sir." She couldn't control what she was saying, either.

"You will be transported to Atlanta, Georgia. Your subject rests in a hiding place just approximately 10-15 miles away from the city."

"Yes sir." she repeated.

"The target is 5'10, causasian, refers to the name of Daryl Dixon." When the name came through, her heart stopped, yet her mind kept going.

"Yes sir." She repeated once more. Eva had no idea what was going on through her mind, it now seems that she had no control over her body either.

"No more necessary details required until you have reached your location. You know your duty is to find your target, and take him out."

This was like a stab in the heart for her, to hear those words. To make it even worse, she had no control of her actions as she said the dreadful agreeing words again. She wanted to cry, but the tears weren't coming. She wanted to scream, but no sound escaped her mouth. the horrid words kept playing through her head like a traumitized lullaby.

~Find your target, and take him out.~

~Take him out.~

~Kill him.~

Eva woke up gasping, with sweat still forming at her hairline. Bits and pieces of the nightmare still flashed through her head as she tried her best to wake up. Tears welled up and streamed down her soft face as she tried so hard not to imagine herself killing Daryl. She wiped her face and stuffed those horrific thoughts deep down, never to be brought back up. Ever again. She peered around the tent, hearing rustling sounds outside and birds chirping. ~I think it's about time that I got up.~ She stretched out her arms, looking over by the opening of the tent and spotted her original outfit she came here with, laying neatly folded.

She dressed herself, trench coat and all, and stepped outside. Once again, frowning to the thought of sleeping in late when she spotted lots of people out and about the camp. She sighed, knowing that even though she slept in later than most, again, it wasn't a good night's sleep at all.

Starting off her morning, she managed to get a chore out of Dale, which was cleaning up the interior of the RV.

"Everything's gone unorganized." Eva requoted his voice inside her head as she went through the vehicle picking up useless pieces of paper and trash. She worked her way from front to back, cleaning almost every surface inside the RV. After about fifteen minutes or so of rearranging several things in the cabinets towards the back, she came across a small shelf full of books. They were stashed behind a few papers, and were covered in dust. Lying there, were a few old books that she recognized. Her heart perked up when her eyes fell on the title of 'Pride and Prejudice'.

She forgot all about cleaning the RV. Pulling out the dust covered novel, her eyes grew bright as memories of peaceful day offs filled her mind. She then walked to the door of the vehicle to peer out and call Dale over as he was still working with Jim.

"So how's the cleaning going Eva?" He smiled at her. Eva lifted her right arm to show the book in her hand.

"I didn't know that you read love novels, Dale" She chuckled slightly, then he chuckled as well.

"Ahh, well, those were my wife's. She'd always loved reading those books everywhere we went, I have no idea what she got out of those books though." His face turned slighty, a little sad, remembering the past of his beloved. Eva used her free arm to give a warmingly pat on Dale's back to reasure him that everything is okay.

"Well, if it's not much of a bother, do you mind if I put it to good use?" She smiled at him, which made him smile back.

"Of course you can. Just make sure you put it back when you're finished."

"Oh I will, and thankyou." She smiled once again before walking off to her tent.

~I guess reading a few chapters wouldn't hurt, at least it would kill off some time.~ She thought to herself as she stepped into her tent. She took of her shoes and trench coat, getting comfortable, knowing she will be reading for a while.

After a few chapters into the book, Eva couldn't stop smiling as she knew what was going to happen next. It was her favorite book afterall, and she seemed all the more pleased when she knew each event after another. Then suddenly a familiar voice came through the closed entrance of her tent.

"Hey Eva, I just finished my chores and I was wondering if you could take me down to the lake?" It was Carl, his disturbance didn't seem to bother Eva, as she cared for the kid.

"My mom said I can't go unless an adult comes down with me, and all the others are busy, so can you?" There was lingering in his voice, she could tell that he really wanted to go.

She smiled, then replied, "Sure, why not. Just give me a few minutes to get dressed."

"Okay! Let me go get the other kids!" Carl said with joy, and she could hear him take off running outside. She then half sighed half laughed at herself as she was putting on her boots.

~Can't believe I'm going to be babysitting a few ten-year-olds~ She kept laughing. ~But I guess going down to the lake wouldn't be so bad in this heat.~

Taking all the kids down to the lake seemed like a field trip, and she was the teacher. Carl was practically dragging her down as he was holding her hand the whole entire walk. When the crystal clear blue water came into view, all the kids took off screaming and laughing, and Eva was left there with only a few yards away from the edge of the lake. She stood there for a moment, watching the kids, then her eyes sort of just stared off into space as she started thinking about Dayrl once again. Her straight face grew into a frown, remembering all that's happened in the past few days with him. ~He's so damn stubborn~ The thoughts of him kept lingering in her mind, but were quickly wiped away when refreshing cold water splashed at her legs.

"Come play with us Eva!" Carl had a wide smile on his face. She pondered for a moment and thought 'What the hell, it should be fun'

She smiled back at him and began taking off her coat and shoes and walking into the lake.

After maybe an hour or two of playing games, secretly teaching them a bit of self-defense, and just swimming around with all the kids, Eva was a bit worn out. All the kids were as well, so all of them got out and dried off for the upcoming dinner.


End file.
